


It All Started On Tinder

by Private95



Series: It All Started On Tinder [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Ugh, give kara a makeover you cowards!, i wrote this and is still gives me diabetes, so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: Lena blamed Jess. She always did in situations like this.And why wouldn’t she?It was Jess’ idea to get her a Tinder account. Because, apparently, she needed to get out there, YOU CAN’T STAY SINGLE FOREVER, LENA!





	It All Started On Tinder

Lena blamed Jess. She always did in situations like this.

And why wouldn’t she?

It was Jess’ idea to get her a Tinder account. Because, apparently, she needed to get out there,  _you can’t stay single forever, Lena!_

“Watch me.” Lena grumbled as she uploaded photos as the two sat on the couch in her almost empty apartment in Metropolis.

Jess snuggled closer once Lena started swiping through the suggestions.

“No. No. No. Nope. Mmm… No. Nope. Nope.”

Jess rolled her eyes at the consistent stream of no’s. She finished her glass of wine and stood, heading to the kitchen to get herself another one, still hearing Lena and her stream on no’s. She just sat the bottle down, when she realized that Lena went quiet.

Jess slammed the glass down on the counter. She rushed back into the living room, jumping over the back of the couch and landing next to Lena, looking at the phone.

“I swear, if you swipe left I’ll strangle you, Luthor!” Jess threatened, grabbing her by the shirt.

Kara. 26. Lived in National City. Had some photos of her with a couple of guys, her in a bar, her on a couch, cheering with pizza slices with a woman, but judging by the snapchat caption ‘Sister’s Night!’, that was her sister.

Just Lena’s type. If only she wore less pastel and was a bit more… how should she put it? Tougher?

“Swipe right, Luthor!”

And Lena did.

Right after she locked her phone, tossing it on the couch and finishing her glass.

Jess chuckled. “Not even going to look at other girls?”

Lena was about to answer, when her phone pinged, and her screen lighten up. Both women looked at the phone with wide eyes.

Both scrambled reaching for the phone. Lena got it first, unlocking it and tapping the notification.

A chat window opened. With the name ‘Kara’ at the top.

**_Hi :)_ **

Lena stared on the phone as Jess stared at her.

“What do I do?”

Jess slapped herself on the face.

“Answer, you useless lesbian!”

“Have you seen her?! She’s out of this world!”

“Jesus Christ, Lena! Just text the woman ba-”

She was interrupted by another notification ping. Both looked down on the phone at the same time.

**_You have the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen!_ **

“Jess… Jess, I can’t. I’m sure she knows who I am. And she complimented my smile… Jess...”

Jess rolled her eyes. She was sure, another eyeroll and she’d see inside her head. She reached out to take the phone and take matters into her own hands, but she got slapped away as Lena pulled the phone closer to her face and quickly typed back and tossed it into Jess’ lap.

**_Thank you!_ **

**_And you have the most beautiful blue eyes I’ve ever seen!_ **

And a blushing emoji at the end.

Jess made a gagging noise. “You’re disgusting.”

“But Jess! Her eyes!”

“I’m not drunk enough for this.”

Jess smiled in victory when she heard a string of notifications’ pings about every ten seconds.

She just hoped that this Kara wouldn’t end up at the rest of girls Lena tried to date in the past.

* * *

Lena’s phone pinged again.

Jess groaned.

“I’ve made a mistake!” She said throwing hands in the air dramatically.

After three long weeks of packing and paperwork, they were on the way to National City in Luthors’ private jet.

“Too late!” Lena sing-sang, typing away on her phone.

**_On our way to NC now. Should be there in less than an hour._ **

**_Yeah-yeah!_ **

**_You’re blessed with a private jet._ **

**_I get it._ **

Lena chuckled, sending Kara a tongue-sticking emoji.

**_Still wished you’d meet me there._ **

**_And the paparazzi would have a field day with that._ **

**_As a reporter, I know how much that would be of an impact._ **

**_Especially now._ **

**_You need to deal with bigger things._ **

Lena smiled at her phone. Ignoring the gagging noise Jess made.

**_What have I done to deserve you?_ **

**_Put up with my terrible pick-up lines?_ **

**_Well don’t you have low standards if that’s all it takes._ **

**_I’ve been desperate at that point, okay?_ **

**_Besides, we both know you’re out of my league Miss CEO-of-worldwide-corporation-before-30._ **

Lena sent her another tongue emoji.

**_Okay._ **

**_Need to go._ **

**_The meeting starts in 5._ **

**_Text me when you’re settled?_ **

**_And I hope to ACTUALLY meet you soon._ **

**_Okay._ **

**_Don’t want you getting in trouble._ **

**_I will. I promise._ **

**_I’d like that very much._ **

Lena sighed with a dreamy look on her face, melting into her seat.

“When to expect a wedding invitation?”

Jess laughed, catching a pillow thrown at her.

* * *

“Please tell me that’s it.” Lena sighed as Jess kept giving her more papers to sign.

“One more interview and you’re done.”

“Finally.”

“Should be here in fifteen.”

In that moment, Lena’s phone vibrated on her desk with a string of notifications.

Taking a peek, Jess couldn’t help but snort at what she saw.

“A heart emoji next to her name?”

“I can fire you.”

“Yeah. But you won’t.”

Lena unlocked her phone.

**_Okay. I have a surprise._ **

**_And it wasn’t my doing, I swear._ **

**_I’m the reported from CatCo you have an interview with._ **

**_And I’m kinda early cause I was really excited._ **

**_I’m right outside your office, but your secretary is not here._ **

The women looked at the phone with wide eyes. Then at the door. Then back at the phone. The door. The phone. And then each other.

“I’m not ready for this, Jess!” Lena whisper-yelled.

“This is a professional interview! Not a date, Lena!”

“I’ll be seeing Kara in person for the first time! No matter the setting, I’m not ready!”

Lena’s phone vibrated in quick succession again.

**_I know that this is not an ideal way for a first-time meeting._ **

**_But I promise, the interview is going to be anything but professional._ **

**_Though if you’re uncomfortable with the idea, I can leave._ **

**_Tell the boss you had a meeting and we’ll reschedule and I’ll ask to send someone else._ **

“What do I do, Jess?”

“Sorry, boss. But this is up to you.”

Lena would be lying if she said she didn’t already know the answer.

**_I’m in the office with Jess._ **

**_Lots of papers to sign._ **

**_But do come it._ **

**_I trust you’ll be professional._ **

There was a moment of stillness.

And then there was a knock on the door, making the two jump.

“Come in.” Lena said in her CEO voice, deciding to steal another moment as she looked down to sign another paper.

What she wasn’t expecting is for Jess to go into a coughing fit after the second click, indicating the door was closed.

She looked up in concern. “Jess? Are you okay?”

“Is everything okay?”

Lena looked at the direction of the voice. She was so glad she was seating.

Blue and white checked button up, with first two buttons undone, tucked in a brown tight pants with oxfords a shade darker. Long blond hair collected in a tastefully messy bun, revealing a fresh undercut. And rolled up sleeves, showing the tattoos and strong arms. The face from the photos on Tinder. Same jaw, nose, lips, eyes, same glasses… just a few more rings in the ears comparing to the photos.

“Excuse me.” Jess finally said, taking a deep breath. She cleared her throat. “You have an appointment?”

“Oh, right.”

The woman walked closer to the desk, offering Lena a hand to shake. Lena hoped her hand wasn’t shaking or sweating when she accepted.

“Kara Danvers with CatCo. Here for the three thirty interview. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Luthor.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss Danvers.”

They held hands longer than was appropriate and when they let go, Jess broke the silence.

“Can the next few minutes be off record?”

“Of course.” Kara nodded.

“Okay.” Deep breath. “Excuse my French, but, what the hell?” Lena covered her eyes with her hand and Kara looked at her confused. “I’m just… Have this happened in the last four weeks?” She gestured at Kara, who looked down on her shirt, running a hand over it.

“Pardon?”

“Jess.” Lena pleaded.

“I’m just saying that on the photos there were a lot more pastels than what I’m seeing right now.”

There was a moment where Kara looked at her with the same lost expression when suddenly it dawned at her and she chuckled.

(Which made Lena grip the arms of her chair and gather all her will power not to whimper, because, havens have mercy, that sound was just too throaty. But that’s beside the point.)

“Those photos are three years old.” She said, pushing her glasses up her nose. “Never came around to update them.”

Lena stared at her. And before she could stop herself she voiced her thought.

“Can’t say I’m not happy with that.”

“Yeah.” Jess said, gathering the papers and heading to the door. “Otherwise you’d have been snatched long ago.”

Kara chuckled again (not realizing that she was slowly killing Lena with that), looking back at Lena.

“I’m sorry. I know this might be strange.”

“My life was just that for the past year or so.” She admitted gesturing for Kara to take a seat in one of the chairs that was in front of her desk.

“I can imagine.” Kara said, taking a notepad and a pen from the bag that was on her shoulder. “Now. Would you like to get through with the interview?”

“Of course.” Lena leaned back in her chair, keeping eyes at Kara.

“Right. So, Miss Luthor. There are a lot of things going on with your life right now. But I’m sure what our readers would like to know is…”

* * *

“If you tell me, you weren’t shocked at what you’ve seen today, you’re lying!” Jess said as she walked into Lena’s office after Kara left. She stopped when she saw her boss, her best friend, both elbows on the desk, with her palms against her cheeks, with the dreamiest expression she’d ever seen.

“We have a date on Friday.” Was all Lena said before Jess rushed over, squealing and hugging her.

Perhaps there was a chance for her for a new start.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive and bring fluff and cavities and self-indulgence for all of you!
> 
> Have fun and enjoy the story! :D


End file.
